The Holly Chronicles
by FlowerofAdversity
Summary: Note: Holly discovers by way of her foster parent Graham that there is a mysterious, and very lovely iridescent (lightly blue radiating) tattoo which says in the ancient Dryad language "Kysan" (It is pronounced K-eye-s-ah-nn) which, Graham translates (s


The Holly Chronicles 

Note: Holly discovers by way of her foster parent Graham that there is a mysterious, and very lovely iridescent (lightly blue radiating) tattoo which says in the ancient Dryad language "Kysan" (It is pronounced K-eye-s-ah-nn) which, Graham translates (since he has been studying the language himself) roughly into English as Kristen. This word in

the Dryad language means "Royal" or "Noble one". Curious, "Holly" decides to

embark on a journey to discover what this could mean. She meets Holly

Greenleaf who tell her that she is the Princess of the Berryblossom line. Her

parents, Nerys (Nelly) and Cendyr (roughly Cecil in English). Thus, Holly

changes her name to "Kysan". But she must be wary, for her parents were very

powerful dryads, wielding the powers of Nature, including the force of Holy

Water, which no Dementor can challenge. Yet at that time when her parents were

destroyed, they could only use so much of their energy to shield Kysan from an

additional attack by the Dementors. But, since Kysan is too young to succeed

into the Throne of the Berryblossom line, she must continue to train at

Hogwarts until she is 18 years of age. Once 18, she will return to the

Forbidden Forest to protect her subjects, and then begin courting to choose a

prince to rule by her side.

**Chapter 1 - A Discovery…**

Graham Wong looked up from his reading of a large, heavy tome labeled _Everything You Ever Wanted To Know About Runes, But Were Afraid To Ask_ by Ogden Runeblot. He frowned as he watched his ward, Holly Blanche, flit hither and yon about the Ravenclaw common room. The petite dryad girl hummed a happy tune as she first studied the numerous books in the tall bookshelves along the wall, then moved to look out the window into the bright, yet chill winter night outside. Finally, she alighted beside him, and leaned over to read the latest edition of the _Daily Prophet_ that she found there.

Graham forced his attention back to his reading as he had a somewhat lengthy parchment due the day after tomorrow in his Runes class. He frowned, however, as he caught a tiny dot of iridescent blue light to his immediate right. Shaking his head a moment to clear his thoughts, he looked over to his right…but the only thing there was Holly, who was now engrossed in a story in the _Daily Prophet_, and was no longer humming. With a sigh, Graham once again returned to his studies.

As he was beginning to just get into the finer points of Scandinavian runes, yet another now-annoying flicker of that very same blue light again distracted him. Graham looked up in growing aggravation, and was most surprised indeed to find the source of that troublesome light show was none other than _Holly_ herself!

"Um, Holly?" Graham asked uneasily, still shocked by this most unusual discovery. He was just a bit concerned, for---as far as he knew, at least---flickering lights beneath one's clothes was not to be considered…well, _normal_, per se…

"Yes?" The pretty dryad girl replied, in a distracted voice, not looking up from her newspaper. She was lightly chewing the end of a strand of her deep chestnut hair, her unusual ruby-red eyes flicking back and forth slightly as she read…not at all aware that she was producing teeny flashes of light.

There it was again! Graham saw the briefest flash of a tiny dot of the brightest blue he'd ever seen seemingly from beneath Holly's clothing…somewhere in the region of her left shoulder blade. "Well, Holly…don't know how to tell you this…other than to come straight out and say it…"

"Say what, Graham?" She asked, finally looking up to look at him.

"You, well, seem to be flickering, Holly," Graham managed awkwardly.

Holly's slim eyebrows jumped up in surprise, the ruby-hued irises of her large eyes very apparent now. "I'm…_what_?" she asked again, incredulously.

"I know," Graham said soothingly to Holly. "But you are, dear. From right about here," he assured her, reaching out a finger to touch her gently on her left shoulder blade.

Holly attempted to crane her neck around to see, but to her frustration, she could not. "Oh, dear!" she exclaimed, clearly shocked by this most unusual of developments. "Where?" she asked, concern rising in her voice. "I can't see it, Graham."

Graham suddenly had an idea, and spoke up, "Come with me, Holly," he said, taking her slim hand in his own. He drew her before an ornate mirror on the wall, and turned her about so that her back reflected in the mirror, and so that she could also see by looking over her left shoulder.

"There!" Graham cried as the flash sparkled once again.

"Oh, my! I _really _am sparkling!" Holly gasped in dismay. "Is something wrong with me, Graham?" Her expression was very troubled, and she gently bit her lower lip in worry.

"Now, now," Graham soothed the obviously distraught Holly. "I don't think anything is wrong with you, silly." The spot sparkled again, and then a second time.

"Well! I think we'd better take a look, hmm?" Graham suggested in a kind voice. Holly, continued biting her lower lip in concern, nodded her assent. She quickly undid the top two buttons of her shirt, and looked back at Graham.

Graham gently eased her shirt over her shoulder and gasped in surprise. "Whoa!"

Holly moaned softly, her eyes glistening from near tears. "Is it bad? Is it ugly?" she demanded to know, fearing the worst.

"Quite the contrary, Holly," Graham said, slightly in awe. "It's quite stunning, actually."

"It is? Ooh! May I see?" Holly said, turning her back to the mirror once again. Her eyes flicking about as she searched for Graham's discovery.

"See?" Graham said, pointing as the markings on her smooth shoulder gave an azure flicker.

"Oh!" Holly exclaimed in a soft voice. "It's so pretty!" Then she paused, and flicked her large eyes to Graham in curiosity. "What is it, Graham?" She continued to look at this sparkling, flashing bit of herself she had never seen before.

"Well, by the looks of it," Graham began, lightly touching the mark on Holly's soft skin, "I'd say it was some sort of tattoo." He grunted once in surprise, still studying the mark on his ward's skin. He could swear his finger had tingled---ever so slightly---from his touching that mark. He decided it was nothing, and didn't make mention of it to Holly. "Though, from what I've read on such marks…it would be rare to find one that sparkles and flashes that way."

"Well," Holly said, suddenly proud of her 'special' mark. "I think it's quite lovely!" Her lower lip pushed out in a defiant pout that forced Graham to smother a grin.

"And so it is, Holly," Graham was quick to assure her. "Hmm…but that character looks…I don't know…_familiar_, some how." He saw Holly, probably growing a bit chill with her shoulder exposed, preparing to cover herself once more. "A moment, Holly! Let me draw that mark on a piece of parchment so we can study it later."

Graham, a pretty fair artist himself, snatched up his quill and a spare leaf of unused parchment. Holding the parchment to the wall beside the mirror, and narrowing his eyes in concentration, Graham studiously drew the mark as it appeared on Holly's shoulder. "Okay, thanks, Holly!" he called out. "I'm sure you're getting a bit drafty like that. You can cover it back up now…I'm done."

Holly quickly slipped her shoulder back inside her shirt and buttoned it up. She then smoothed her Ravenclaw robes back in place. She grinned then at Graham. "Wow! I've been with you and Molly now, what? Two years now? And…not even _once_ did I notice _that_!"

"Neither had we, Holly dear." Graham smiled fondly at his ward once more. "Well, Miss Holly Blanche…we have ourselves a mystery to solve!"

"Ooh! That sounds like fun!" Holly returned with an impish smile. "Let's get to it!"

_**Chapter 2 - A Mystery…Solved!**_

Much to Holly's disappointment, Graham was unable to do very much research into the mysterious flashing markings on her back that day. He had the paper due in his Ancient Runes class, plus loads of homework in both Divination and Magical History. So…she went to the extensive library of Hogwarts after class the next day to see if she could do some searching of her own.

Once there, however, she pouted, frustrated. The very strict Head Librarian, Madame Pince, refused to allow her to explore the Restricted Section of the Library without the prior approval of one of the School's staff.

"Oh, bother!" Holly grumped, thumping her bag down intentionally louder than she normally would have. That garnered her a frosty look from Madame Pince, and a few shushes from the other students using the library. "Now I'll never find out what those marks mean."

Holly decided that pouting would get her nowhere, so she decided to see what she could find---if anything!---on her own. The diminutive dryad pulled down a number of books on Runes, Special Marks, and Magical Symbols. She sighed once heavily, and cracked open the musty ancient leather-bound volume on top of the stack of three.

"Excuse me," observed a voice just beside Holly a few minutes later. She turned her head to set her ruby eyes on the source of that voice, her chestnut hair swaying with that movement. She looked into the kindly face of a slightly older Gryffindor girl who had hair a couple of shades lighter than her own that was sort of bushy. "But, you might find this one of help," she offered, pushing a thick, slightly newer-looking book over to her. "It's far better than any of those three."

Holly looked at the gold-chased title on the red leather cover of the book: _Magical Markings Made Easy_ by Megan Quillpen. She smiled and opened the book, leafing through the first few pages. "Oh, my…yes! This is much better, thanks!" she told the kindly girl, who smiled in return. "Er…I didn't quite catch your name," Holly observed, a bit embarrassed. "You've been awfully helpful…"

"Oh, think nothing of it," the girl replied, patting Holly's hand. "I'm Hermione. Hermione Granger, and it was my pleasure to help." Hermione smiled, hefting her enormous book bag on to her shoulder. With a small wave, she turned and left.

"Whoa!" Holly said in awe, using one of Graham's most favorite words. "That was _the_ Hermione Granger! My, oh my…who will I meet next? Harry Potter, perhaps?" Holly smirked at her observation…like _that_ was likely to happen! She returned her attention to the book before her, and began leafing through it.

Holly was engrossed in a section of the book a few hours later, appearing to have closed out the rest of the goings-on in the library. Looking quizzically at a particularly enchanting set of runes, she was startled greatly when someone laid a hand on her shoulder. Holly gasped in surprise, then scowled when she saw it was Graham.

"Ooh! You startled me!" Holly accused, her ruby-hued eyes narrowed.

"Sorry," Graham muttered in apology. "What's so interesting?" He peered over her shoulder at the page of the rather large book she was reading.

"Well…" Holly began, turning her head to look up at Graham who loomed above her. "It's like this---" she said, turning the page without even looking.

As that page appeared, Graham cut her off, his voice rising in excitement. "I don't believe it!" he cried. He then clapped a hand over his own mouth, realizing what he had done. "Sorry!" he said softly in apology to the couple of students that now frowned at him. He then moved to beside Holly and draped one of the book's ribbon markers on the page that was open. He then closed the book and hefted it into his arms. "Come on," he urged his now scowling friend. He sighed once and then firmly grabbed her hand and yanked her after him.

"Hey!" Holly protested this rough treatment.

"Shh!" came the protest of students again.

"Hush," Graham ordered her…just a bit curtly in her estimation. "To the Common Room. This is very important!"

"All right already," Holly groused, having to jog to keep up with the much longer stride of Graham. "I'm coming, I'm coming…"

In a few moments they had dashed across the Entrance Hall to the Ravenclaw Tower, and had hurried up the steps to the now unoccupied Common Room. Graham released Holly's hand and thumped the large tome on to a nearby table in one corner. He rapidly opened the book to the ribbon-marked page, and studied the image in awe.

"Was there a reason," began Holly, a bit indignantly, "for being so rude?"

"My apologies, dear heart," Graham replied, his voice excited. He patted the chair next to his in invitation. "But, I didn't want to talk about this where everyone could hear."

Intrigued, Holly did as she was bade to. Folding her slender hands in her lap demurely, she leaned forward to look at the book she had been studying for hours. She gasped as she saw what Graham had been so excited about. "That's it! That's the symbols! The ones on my shoulder!" Holly exclaimed in a soft, yet excited voice. Her ruby eyes shone with the energy of their discovery.

Graham grinned in agreement. "Yes, I know," he explained quickly. "That's why I got so excited." He studied the symbols closely, feeling the heat of Holly snuggled closely beside him. "These markings or symbols or whatever they are…are definitely Fae in origin," Graham observed, with a confident nod.

"Wow!" Holly gushed, grinning. Then her grin waned a bit, and she asked, "Fae, you said?" she asked, canting her head to the side a bit. "Is that good?"

Graham was forced to laugh softly, which garnered him a quick elbow from Holly. "Sorry!

I wasn't laughing at you, Holly. It's just…I don't really know how to answer that. But, let me continue...

"I've been doing some reading on my own," Graham told her, "on markings of the Fae. And, I think---think, mind you!---that I may even be able to translate those markings of yours!"

"You can?" Holly gasped in surprise and pleasure. "Ooh! Hurry, do tell me what they mean!"

"Hold on…not so fast, girl," Graham began, then he blushed slightly. "I know this is gonna sound, well…weird. But, to translate these Fae runes, I need to be able to touch them." Graham smiled wanly, his blush fading only a bit. "The real ones, that is…the ones on your shoulder, on your skin."

Now it was Holly's turn to blush lightly. "Oh," she said, somewhat surprised. "Well…all right. If that's what it's going to take to get to the bottom of this, I suppose." She unbuttoned her blouse a bit again, and bared the back of her shoulder for him.

Graham marveled at the flickering symbols on Holly's fair skin. He then shook his head, and looked to the book before him. "All right, here we go," he began tentatively. He placed the tip of his finger lightly over the first rune that made up the tattoo, and then muttered the Fae word to activate the rune. He shivered as he felt the power of the rune snap through him, the translation of the symbol instantly appearing in his mind.

"The first rune is 'Ky'," Graham declared, his voice odd yet strong.

"Just 'Ky'…is that all?" asked Holly over her shoulder, her left eye looking into his own. The rune he had traced seemed to feel very pleasant and very warm.

"Well, no, Holly," Graham answered after a moment, the feeling of the rune's power waning after he removed his hand from it. "'Ky' in the Fae language translates to 'noble' or perhaps 'royal'. There's yet another one below the first. Maybe that one will clear things up." Graham steeled himself to experience the arcane linkage of the Fae runes, and began to trace the more intricate symbol below with the tip of his finger, uttering the Fae word of activation once more.

Holly fought the urge to squirm as Graham traced the rune on her shoulder blade. His finger's tracery made her skin flush hotly beneath the marking. She softly bit her lower lip, and bravely endured. She heard Graham gasp softly, then speak.

"The second rune translates to 'san', which---I'm fairly certain---means 'she' or maybe 'her'. Or maybe again, it might signify 'female'," Graham explained as best he could. "Fae isn't exactly the _easiest_ language to translate, you know". He removed his finger from the now shimmering symbols, and gasped as the connection was severed once again. His finger tingled in the after-effects of his connection to the Fae symbols.

"So…let's review, shall we?" Graham began, as Holly buttoned her blouse and tugged her robes back into place. This was a favorite procedure of Graham's…reviewing his findings before making any sort of attempt at solving things.

Holly couldn't help but feel a bit confused, but yet…thrilled all at the same time. "The two symbols…'ky' meaning 'royal' or 'noble', and 'san' meaning 'girl', or 'lady', or something like that," Holly dutifully replied, her eyes alight with curiosity.

"Royal Lady, huh?" Graham observed with a slight smile, which made Holly's cheeks flush lightly. "Well, isn't that something?" Graham then got to his feet and sketched her a formal bow. "Greetings, Your Highness," he observed, keeping a straight face, even though humor danced in his eyes.

"Oh, you stop that!" Holly countered, punching him slightly in the arm. "I'm just plain Holly, thank you," she insisted, her face now flush.

"I'm sorry," laughed Graham softly, rubbing his arm where she had lightly punched him. "I just couldn't help myself on that one." He paused a few moments, thinking. "Still and all…I wonder what the significance of those runes on your shoulder could be, Holly girl?" He shrugged his shoulders, not knowing himself. "Might be something…then again, might not be anything at all…"

"Oh…I'm sure it'll be the latter," Holly assured him with a grin. But, in the depths of her heart, she still wondered…

Chapter 3 - A Magical Christmas at Hogwarts 

Exams for the Winter term had finally ended…much to the relief of Holly and her fellow Ravenclaws. The post-exam euphoria was much in effect, and smiles were in abundance all around. Even the sullen Mr. Filch seemed in a better mood…though; he still was quite grumpy by most students' standards.

Holly watched with some misgivings, as many of her friends packed their trunks in preparation to return to their homes for the holidays. Later on, after they had all left, a misty-eyed Holly returned to the Common Room, a bit downcast. She flumped dejectedly into a heavily cushioned chair with a sigh.

Her other 'foster parent', Molly D'Areaux, looked up upon seeing Holly enter the room and slump into a chair. "'Olly? What iz ze matter, mon cheri?" the fifth year Ravenclaw from Orleans, France, asked solicitously of her ward.

Holly couldn't help but smile at Molly's charming accent. But, her smile was short-lived, and she frowned once more, still missing her friends. "Oh…nothing, Molly," she replied, but her tone indicated something all together different.

"Come, cheri," Molly beckoned, patting the cushion beside her on the sofa she was sitting on. "Come, zit by me, and tell me what ze matter iz…"

Holly grudgingly got up and trudged over to take her seat beside the blond-haired Molly. She tried to look away from Molly's large blue eyes, but found that---somehow---she simply couldn't. Looking into Molly's eyes, and seeing the love and compassion for her mirrored in them, made Holly's lower lip tremble and tears spill from her exotic red eyes.

"Oh, cheri!" exclaimed Molly, not expecting this reaction. She gently drew the crying Holly into her arms and rocked her, gently smoothing her chestnut hair. "What iz ze matter?" she inquired, her heart going out to her ward.

Holly didn't really understand why she was crying, but was comforted by her caring foster mother. "Oh, Molly…I'm so unhappy!" she sniffled, wiping angrily at the tears that spilled down her cheeks.

"But…'ow come, mon belle?" Molly asked in a soothing, reassuring voice…even as she continued to gently rock Holly in her arms.

"B-Because," cried Holly, "it's Christmas tomorrow…and most of my friends won't be here to enjoy it with me!"

"Ah, I zink I understand now," Molly replied, gently kissing the top of Holly's head in sympathy. "You are lonely, no?"

Holly suddenly felt the fool, and sniffed, angry at herself. "No!" she exclaimed defiantly. Then she thought about it again, and simply could not lie to Molly. "I…I suppose you're right, Molly," Holly said apologetically. "You must think I'm such a baby.'

"Nonzense, cheri!" Molly objected, releasing her embrace on Holly just a moment. "Even I get lonely, zilly girl! I too miz my muzzer and father during ze holidays, 'Olly."

Holly looked up into Molly eyes, clearly surprised. "Y-Y-You do? Really?"

"Oh, oui…I mean, yes," Molly replied kindly, smiling warmly at her foster daughter. "But…do you know what I do, hmm?"

"What?' asked Holly, clearly paying rapt attention.

"When I do feel lonely, cheri," Molly answered, pulling Holly close again, just for the sheer enjoyment of it. "I zink of you, and of Graham, and ze udders that are still 'ere wiz me, and…I find…I feel better very very zoon."

"Say," Holly exclaimed brightly. Her frown was replaced with the beginnings of a smile. "You're right, Molly! Why…I hadn't thought of that, silly me!" Impulsively, Holly wrapped her arms about Molly's waist and squeezed her quite firmly and with fierce emotion.

"I love you, Molly," Holly professed, her ruby eyes shining.

Now it was Molly's turn to become teary-eyed. "And I love you too, 'Olly cheri," she replied with a sniff, gently kissing Holly's head once again. "Oh, now look at me…now I am ze one crying, no?" She laughed softly through her tears.

Holly gently wiped away Molly's tears, causing Molly to smile warmly. "Don't cry, Molly," Holly soothed, giving her another hug. "This is a happy time, and thanks to you, I'm happy too."

"Zilly 'Olly," Molly replied, finally getting a hold on her emotions. "I am crying because I _am_ 'appy." She then gave Holly's chestnut hair once last caress and took hold of Holly's hand. She got to her feet and helped Holly to her own, then said, "Come…let us find our Graham and have ourzelves a pre-holiday party, yes?"

"Definitely!" Holly exclaimed, smiling and taking Molly's offered hand.

The next morning…Holly awoke, feeling a soothing caress upon her head. She opened her eyes, and saw Molly sitting beside her bed, a very contented expression on her face. "Good morning, Molly," Holly observed happily. "Merry Christmas!"

"Ah, and a Merry Christmas to you too, mon petite," Molly returned. She was already dressed in a white blouse and a bright red skirt that flattered her pale skin and lovely blond tresses. "Now, why don't you get dressed zo we can open our presents, no?"

Holly needed no additional coaxing, she tossed back her covers and scrambled to scoop up the clothes Molly had laid out for her last night. In moments she had smoothed out the dress of festive green with a coordinating belt of dark green. "I'm ready!"

Molly turned and looked Holly over. "Ah, 'ow lovely you are, my 'Olly! Come! Let us see what awaits us, hmm?" The two of them made their way down the dormitory steps to the Common Room.

"Merry Christmas!" cried Graham as he spotted Holly and Molly. He nearly ran over to greet them both, and gave both of them warm hugs. He then turned toward the absolute pile of gifts beneath the tree, and grinned. "I'd say we've must of been awfully good this year, huh?"

After a while, the three of them…plus two additional Ravenclaws who had remained behind on holiday…sat back and relished the festive atmosphere. Holly had been ecstatic upon opening a gift from Graham…a pair of exquisitely carved earrings in the shape of tulips. She insisted that she be allowed to wear them immediately, and now and again reached up to touch them slightly…just to see if she hadn't been dreaming. Molly had given Holly a tiny perfect crystal meadowlark that really sang when stroked. Holly was, of course, delighted!

Graham had received a book on runes from Holly, and a fine crystal ball from Molly, who had sent back to France to get it. He figured that Molly's gift would come in right handy in his Divination class.

Molly received a silver bracelet with a tiny dryad charm on it from Holly, which greatly pleased her. Graham gave Molly a pair of gilt-edged pearl combs , which had---quite unexpectedly---garnered him an impulsive kiss from the pretty French girl in her gratitude. "Oh, Graham…zey are perfect!" she had exclaimed, eyeing the two combs with shining eyes. Graham had the decency to blush slightly at her praise.

The five Ravenclaws then went downstairs to the Main Hall for breakfast. As they entered, the legendary Headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore, stood and greeted them, a broad smile on his bearded face. "Welcome, Ravenclaws! Welcome and Merry Christmas!"

Holly was always thrilled upon meeting Dumbledore, and blushed at his jovial greeting. "Merry Christmas to you as well, Headmaster," she replied, giving him a polite curtsy.

"Ah, yes quite. Now then, I believe you already know Professor MacGonagall," Dumbledore inquired, nodding his head to his assistant, who was dressed in robes and a hat done up in her clan's tartan, which was mostly red and green. The three nodded their heads politely to the Transfiguration Professor, who smiled slightly at them all.

"And, of course, our estimable Professor Snape," Dumbledore continued with a nod toward Severus, who nodded civilly to the trio, giving them all a small smile in greeting.

"This fine young man is one Ewan MacUmber," Dumbledore said by means of introduction of the next person at the table. The young man, who was tall, red-haired, and athletic looking, quickly stood and bowed his head to the trio. "Let's say…he's here this year as a favor to me, shall we, and move right along." No one seemed to want to challenge the venerable Headmaster on this matter.

"Ah, I don't think you've had the pleasure of meeting our next guest though," Dumbledore explained, a crafty smile coming to his lips. The figure, a gaunt looking man with pale skin and long dark hair, dressed all in black, got to his feet. "May I introduce to you, Sirius Black?"

Black bowed slightly, his left hand at his breast. "A pleasure," he said in his mysterious resonant voice. Graham's eyes went wide and his face paled. Molly's hand leapt to her mouth to stifle a scream. Holly simply smiled and bowed back to the earnest man with long hair…silently wondering about her foster parents odd behavior.

"I know, I know," Dumbledore soothed, "Let me assure you that the news you have heard about Sirius was found to be quite false, and his name has been cleared…at least to _my_ satisfaction."

Graham recovered first…though his face was yet only starting to get some color. "Uh…I'm glad that what I've heard about you is untrue, sir. It's a pleasure to have met you," Graham confessed with a smile.

"Ah, yes," Molly stammered right after Graham. "A pleasure, Monsieur Black. It is nice to know that all one reads in ze papers iz not always ze truth." She favored Black with a sincere curtsy.

Sirius Black smiled in spite of himself, which made him appear much younger for a moment. He then retook his seat, nodding gratefully to the pair. Professor Snape smiled wanly…but said nothing, his dark eyes glittering.

"That brings us to our last guest," Dumbledore began, "and Sirius' god-son, no less. Graham Wong, Molly D'Areaux, and Ms. Holly Blanche, I give you Mr. Harry Potter."

Graham grinned, and reached out to shake Harry's hand. "Pleased to finally meet you in person, Harry," Graham said…and meant every word of it! "I enjoyed the final match between you Gryffindors and we Ravenclaws. You were spectacular!"

"Oh, mon dieu!" Molly whispered in surprise, her hand going up to rest at the bottom of her throat.

Harry shook Graham's hand with a grin. "Pleased to meet you too, Graham, Ms. D'Areaux." He then looked a bit sheepish at Molly's surprised smile.

Holly gulped as Harry was introduced, her large ruby-hued eyes going wide. "H-H-Harry Potter? _Really_?" Holly exclaimed all of the sudden. She then went quite red, and covered her mouth in shock. "Oh, dear…I'm sorry," she said in a rush of embarrassment. "I-I-I'm very glad to meet you." She tentatively reached out her hand to shake.

Harry seemed nonplussed by the fuss she had inadvertently made, and took her small hand and squeezed it quickly and firmly, then released it. "It's nice to meet you too, Holly. I've heard a lot about you from the Ravenclaws." Harry then eyed her with what he hoped was polite curiosity. "You're a dryad, right?"

Holly's face colored pinkly in pleased embarrassment. "Why, yes…I'm a dryad," she confessed.

"That's right, 'Arry," rumbled the giant Rubeus Hagrid with a grin. "Heard that there's a whole load of 'em in the Forbidden Forest. Yeh know…what with all the trees and what not." Hagrid quickly declined to say anymore after receiving a look of disapproval on Professors Snape and MacGonagall.

Holly's ruby-red eyes went to the bearded giant across the table from her. "There are dryads in the Forest? Like me?"

Hagrid nodded his big head in respect to Holly. "Aye, that there are, miss. Though I kinna think of seein' any of 'em what had them pretty red eyes like yeh do, Miss Holly."

Holly silently mused some ideas in her head a moment. Then she leaned over to speak to Hagrid once again. "Mr. Hagrid? Do you…think that you could, well, maybe, show me where those dryads might be in the Forest sometime?"

Hagrid looked first to Dumbledore, his expression inquiring. Dumbledore shrugged slightly, his bushy eyebrows arching up then down. He then cast his eyes to where Graham and Molly stood, and silently asked what they thought of the idea.

"Please, miss…it's just Hagrid, if yeh please," Hagrid corrected gently, insistently. Then, he scratched his shaggy beard. "Er, um…yeh see, Miss Holly, it's like this…" stammered a quite uncomfortable Hagrid.

Graham frowned at the idea, saving Hagrid from continuing. "I don't think that would be a good idea, Holly," he explained, wincing slightly at Holly's look of extreme disapproval. "I know you're eager to meet other dryads, Holly, but…"

Molly took over before Holly could respond. "Et iz too dangerous, cheri, in ze Forest. Tell 'er, 'Agrid, am I not right?"

Hagrid nodded, looking apologetically at Holly. "Yer Molly does 'ave a point, Miss. The Forest is no place for the loiks o' a pretty young thing like yerself. 'Tis a fair dangerous place…an' that's the truth." He nodded his head, his bushy beard rustling from that movement.

"But the dryads live there, right?" Holly persisted, looking at Hagrid, Molly and Graham in turn. "If the dryads live there…then why couldn't I go visit them? I mean, I'm a dryad…they're dryads…what's the difference?" To her, her logic was airtight.

"The difference, Holly," Graham explained patiently, "is that you've been brought up by wizards and witches, not by dryads. Look, those dryads have been learning all their lives how to survive out in the Forest. You, on the other hand, have not."

"_Oui_!" Molly agreed emphatically, "listen to Graham, mon petite. 'E knows what 'e iz talking about. It iz too dangerous in ze Forest for you." Molly's big blue eyes then appeared haunted, and she asked, in a tremulous voice, "What if you were 'urt?"

Holly couldn't stand that look in Molly's eyes, and relented her request. "All right, all right," she said, backing down. "I understand. I don't like it, mind you…but I do understand."

"Well now, since that's been decided," commented Dumbledore agreeably, changing the subject adroitly. "Let us proceed with breakfast!" All of them nodded in agreement, and took to their seats. Much to Holly's pleasure she was seated between Graham and Harry.

"Eggs Benedict, currant scones, and chilled pumpkin juice," Dumbledore suddenly said aloud. Almost immediately, those very items appeared upon his golden edged plate. His blue eyes sparkling in anticipation, he looked to the others, "Well? Go on…the day's not getting any younger!" Before too long, each of the diners favorite foods graced their plates, and the Christmas breakfast began in earnest.

Sometime later, after breakfast was done, and the dishes and platters were magically removed from the table, any number of discussions ensued. Professor Dumbledore was deep in conversation with Professor MacGonagall and Molly. Graham was talking quietly with the stranger, Ewan, and Professor Snape. Holly was watching them all when she felt Harry lean over towards her.

"You really want to visit the dryads, don't you?" he inquired, his rimmed spectacles glinting in the torchlight. "In the Forest, I mean," he added, almost as an afterthought.

"Oh, yes!" Holly confessed eagerly. "I want to very much…I mean, I am one and…and…quite frankly…I don't know very much about them." Holly's ruby-hued eyes glittered in curiosity, determination, and just a little excitement.

"Yeah," Harry said, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "I know how you feel. Finding out I was a wizard was the happiest moment of my life, I think."

"Well," Holly said, sighing heavily once in disappointment.

Harry's heart went out to her at that moment, and he made a decision. "Listen. I think I might---and I say might!---be able to help you out. But, not now, not in the Winter. Tell you what, Holly…come see me this summer, okay?"

"All right," Holly agreed eagerly…but still a bit confused nonetheless. "But---"

Harry cut her off, giving the others a quick glance to be sure they weren't being watched. "No buts!" he told her quickly. He then sighed again, leaning over to whisper, "Look…do you want my help…or don't you?"

Holly bit her lower lip…as was her wont when presented with a vexing problem. Still, she was determined to meet with the dryads, to learn about her departed parents, and…those odd runes that tattooed her shoulder blade. It was pretty obvious that Harry was her only avenue towards getting her wish. So, with a bit of trepidation, she nodded her head, brushing a lock of her chestnut hair from her face. "I'll do it!"

"Good!" Harry congratulated her. "Just remember…this summer. It will be worth your while…I promise."

"I'll keep you to that promise, Harry Potter," Holly said with a determined, happy grin.

Chapter 4 - Magical Assistance Summer at Hogwarts found Holly seated at a table at the Library, twirling a strand of her chestnut hair. Her unusual red eyes were pouring over her Herbology homework, which she was nearly done with. 

"The Mandrake is a plant with restorative properties. Name three others," Holly read softly aloud to herself. She dipped her quill into her ink well and paused, thinking of how to answer Professor Sprout's last question.

Holly wrote methodically: _Three other plants with magical restorative or medicinal powers would be: the Bubotuber, whose pustules are useful in the treatment of---_

"Psst!"

Holly frowned, stopping her writing…and unfortunately causing an inkblot on her homework. She looked up, and narrowed her pretty eyes in displeasure, as she saw no one nearby looking her way.

"Psst!"

Holly looked about yet again, determined to either answer or tell off whoever was making that noise. Her eyebrows jumped up as she caught sight of Harry Potter ducking around a nearby bookcase, making silent gestures for her to come to him. Aware that she didn't want to attract any unwanted attention to them both, Holly pretended to frown, then put down her quill. She pretended to puzzle a moment with her answer, then got up and made her way purposefully towards the bookcase she'd seen Harry duck behind a moment ago. He was about mid way down the aisle, and smiled when she saw her appear.

"Thanks, Holly," he whispered in greetings. He looked about warily, looking for a sign of either Madame Pince or one of her student librarians. Seeing no sign of either, he continued. "Why don't you gather up your things, Holly. I'll wait here for you. But be quick about it, okay?"

Holly nodded, her excitement rising slightly as she went back to her place nonchalantly and made a great pretense of packing up her books and homework. She dutifully pushed her chair back under the table and made her way to where Harry stood beside the exit. She went through first, trying to hide a smile as she noticed Harry was pretending to leaf through a book…one which he was currently holding upside-down.

Once in the hallway, Harry soon appeared, grinning slightly in embarrassment. He looked at Holly a moment, then grinned again. "You could of---at least---told me I had the bloody thing upside-down, you know," he complained as they began to walk.

Holly giggled softly, answering, "I really didn't have the time, Harry. Besides…it was very funny!"

"Madame Pince didn't seem to think so," he countered, though he was still grinning. "But that's okay…I was leaving anyway. Come on…to the Gryffindor Tower."

Holly had some reservations about going to the tower of another House, but trusted Harry, and knew he'd not steer her wrong. Soon, they were before a portrait of a matronly lady dressed in a gown of pink. "Wheezy Wizard Welkin," he proclaimed to the portrait, even as Holly covered her mouth to stifle a giggle.

The fat lady in the portrait frowned, but the portrait eased open anyway, revealing the entrance to the Gryffindor Common Room. "It's the Fat Lady…she's trying to improve our diction," Harry explained as Holly stepped through the entrance into the room. "Neville---he's a friend of mine---has been having absolute _fits_ over the passwords of late. He almost never can remember them correctly."

The Gryffindor Common Room was much like that of the Ravenclaws…with the exception of the décor…which was---as one would expect---done up in the gold and crimson of the Gryffindor House.

"Go ahead and take a seat…anywhere," Harry instructed, as he dashed for the door to the right, which Holly presumed led to the boys' dormitories. "Be back in a flash!"

Holly looked about the room, looking up into the regal face of the Gryffindor's progenitor, Godric Gryffindor, on his portrait. He was a regal looking fellow in his rich brocades and finery.

"Greetings," the portrait said in way of welcome, it's eyes kindly. "This is the first time that I've seen a dryad, let alone a the robes of a Ravenclaw, in this chamber."

"Hello," Holly replied politely, a little unnerved that pictures in this castle actually talked to you. "Well, sir, we Ravenclaws do have our room like this in our own Tower. Maybe that would explain it. As to being a dryad…well…that's a long story I'm afraid…"

"Hmm," the portrait conceded, obviously thinking. "You could be right, my dear. I'll have to have a word with the Headmaster or Professor MacGonagall." The man in the portrait

looked her over, smiling. "A long story, you say? Hmm…that might well be, girl. But, as you might guess, time has little meaning to one such as I…"

"I'm sure it does," Holly soothed, impressed that this portrait had been hanging there for such a long time. Holly was saved from further conversation with the portrait by Harry's thankful return. He beckoned her over to a small table beside a large wooden-trimmed window that looked out over the lake on Hogwarts grounds.

"Thanks for waiting," Harry said, breathing just a bit fast.

"Not a problem," Holly assured him, waiting for him to catch his breath.

"All right," Harry began, which caused Holly to lean forward to listen. "I think something of mine might help you with finding those dryads in the Forest. But…" he paused, seemingly having some sort of inner struggle with what he was about to say, "…I'm only loaning this to you to find the dryads, understand?"

"Of course!" Holly assured him, clearly intrigued. "I promise…once I've found what I'm looking for…I'll give it right back…whatever it is."

Harry smiled, a bit relieved, then nodded. "Right then. Let me show you what I've got for you…" Harry reached beneath the neck of his robes and pulled out something. Holly watched as he carefully---almost reverently---laid out a piece of plain, if somewhat old, looking parchment on the table's surface.

"A piece of parchment?" questioned Holly, her left eyebrow arching slightly. "How's this supposed to---"

"I know, but it's not what you think," Harry interrupted, his expression and tone a bit proud. "This is no simple parchment, Holly. It's a very special, very precious magical item…one that's helped me out on more than one occasion, believe you me."

Holly frowned, but reserved judgement. Harry then removed his wand from his robes, and nodded to Holly, who then retrieved hers as well. "Watch me the first time, all right? Then, I'll run you though it once so you can do it too."

Holly watched Harry take a deep breath, then concentrate on the blank parchment. He then lightly tapped it with his wand and intoned, "_I do solemnly swear that I am up to no good_."

Before Holly's amazed eyes, spidery script began to appear on the parchment, informing them both that this was the Marauder's Map…a product produced by Messiers Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs. Those names were meaningless to Holly…but she didn't have long to ponder them…as she gasped as lines quickly appeared that formed themselves into a perfect representation of Hogwarts Castle and its immediate environs.

"Wow!" Holly whispered in awe. "This is _awesome_! Why…this is _us_! Right here!" She pointed with a slender finger to a pair of dots that were titled _Harry Potter_ and _Holly Blanche_ respectively. She then moved her eyes out to the periphery of the document, and saw the legend of _The Forbidden Forest_ clear as day. She gasped as she saw, inside the line sketches of trees and foliage, a scattering cluster of dots that read _dryad_. "Oh, Harry…look! There are the dryads!"

Harry grinned, nodding. "Great! I kind of thought it might work…but I wasn't quite sure it would. If you know what I mean…"

"Oh, Harry," thrilled Holly in delight. "This will work out wonderfully!" She looked at the priceless piece of parchment and blinked several times, working up her courage. "M-M-May I borrow it?"

"That's sort of what I had in mind, Holly," Harry assured her, which made her smile broadly. "But, here, let me finish showing you how to use it first, okay?"

"All right. I'm listening…to your every word!" Holly exclaimed, her heart pounding in excitement.

"When you're not going to use it right away," Harry said, looking her in the eye for a moment, then looking back at the parchment. "Simply wave your wand across it and say '_Mischief Managed_'…and it'll go blank. It'll just look like a bit of old parchment then, you see?" Harry demonstrated, and Holly gaped as the parchment smoothly became a blank sheet of parchment once more.

"Yes, I do," Holly answered, impressed. "Very neat, that. Wouldn't do to have just anybody see what it does, right?"

"You got that right," Harry agreed strongly, nodding his head. "Now…two things and I'll let you on your way, Holly. The first thing is don't tell _anyone_, and I do mean _anyone at all_, about having the Map, all right? And…the second thing is…_don't lose it_! It means a lot to me, and I'd rather not have it come up missing…"

Holly shivered at the thought of her losing the Map. "Oh, of course! Mum's the word on the Map. And, don't worry, Harry…I'll have it back to you in no time at all. I promise!"

Harry then stuck out his hand suddenly to Holly. She smiled as she realized they were sealing the bargain…and shook his hand firmly and with conviction. "I'll be holding you to that promise of yours, Ms. Holly Blanche," Harry quipped…but Holly could see the seriousness in his brilliant green eyes that his small grin could not hide.

Chapter 5 - The Forbidden Forest 

Holly was of two minds on her quest to find her kin in the Forest. She hated disobeying Graham and Molly, whom she loved very much indeed. However, she felt compelled to find those like herself, and to answer the questions that had been plaguing her for as long as she could remember. She found that she had to work very hard to keep from telling one or both of them what she was planning to do, but she persevered…even though she felt a stab of guilt each time she held back.

Holly figured that the best time for her to make her trek out into the Forbidden Forest would be the next day. That day, a Monday, was the most advantageous because both Molly and Graham would be almost sequestered in the Library studying to improve their chances of garnering the most O.W.L.s (Ordinary Wizarding Level) they could manage this term. That would leave her the opportunity to leave the castle unseen, and not be missed for some time.

Monday morning came, and Holly was having breakfast with Graham and Molly, as she did most every day. Whenever they were both not looking, Holly would snatch a muffin, a scone, or a few rashers of bacon to stuff inside her book bag, which contained no books this day. She was securing her rations for her jaunt into the Forest.

"…so, Holly, you're going to be pretty much on your own today," Graham observed between bites of toast. "Are you sure you'll be able to find something to do on your own?"

Swallowing another pang of guilt, Holly replied, "Oh, sure! Don't worry about me…I'll be fine. Really, I've got loads to do."

Molly nodded her blond head. "Zee? Did I not tell you, Graham? 'Olly will be just fine. She probably haz 'omework of her own, yes?"

"You're right, Molly," Graham conceded with a smile. "Holly can take care of herself while we study. It's just me, I think…I worry too much."

Molly reached out to pat Graham's hand. "Zat's our Graham, nes pas, 'Olly? Always with ze worrying, no?" She smiled, teasing him.

Graham gave Molly a half-smile and got to his feet. "Yep! That's me, girls. Well, I'm off to the Library. See you later tonight, you two." He hefted his burgeoning book bag over his shoulder, waved, and disappeared out the door.

Molly then got to her feet, her blond hair swaying with her movement. "Well, cheri…I too muz study for my exams. Study 'ard and make Graham and I proud. Until later, 'Olly…"

Holly felt a tightening in her throat as she glimpsed one last toss of Molly's bright blond hair before she too disappeared from sight.

"Well," Holly muttered, feeling immensely guilty, yet determined to go on. She patted the pocket of her robes and felt the comforting presence of her wand. She then patted the other pocket, smiling as she felt the folded Map she had stashed there. Hefting her backpack, she made her way to the Entrance Hall and out on to the grounds of the Castle proper.

She had not gone but fifty or more yards when a deep friendly voice boomed behind her.

"Why, if it ain't our Miss Holly," Hagrid rumbled in pleasure, which caused the nervous Holly to whirl about with a stifled yelp. Hagrid frowned at her reaction. "Summat the matter, Holly? Yeh seem a bit jumpy, all the sudden, yeh do…"

"N-no, I'm fine, really," Holly assured him, her heartbeat finally returning to normal. "Just thought I could do with a bit of sunshine and fresh air, Hagrid." She hoped her act was working on Hagrid, for she knew he could end her expedition to find her dryad cousins even before it started.

Hagrid nodded sagely. "Ah, I ken unnerstand that. What wit' exams comin' up quick like," he said, understanding in his eyes. "Well, you carry on then, Ms. Holly. Good day ta yeh!"

"Bye, Hagrid," Holly called as the friendly giant gamekeeper trundled off towards the Castle. She exhaled with a whoosh of relief, glad that she passed her first obstacle so cleanly. She headed out toward the Forest, passing Hagrid's quaint cabin in the process.

The Forbidden Forest didn't look too bad in the daylight, Holly thought. Old, towering trees were in abundance, mostly firs and oaks, she observed happily. Holly, being a dryad, simply loved trees of all sorts…which was very fitting somehow. The trail ahead of her opened in invitation, and Holly willingly accepted it.

The trail wended its way through a veritable tunnel of trees, whose hoary branches formed a thick canopy that made the path seem dusky even though it was a sunny morning. Holly saw squirrels, an occasional rabbit, and an odd Jarvey as she walked confidently along the smooth forest path. Every so often, she would withdraw the Map and check her bearings.

"Well," she told herself, consulting the Marauder's Map. "I seem to be here." A bright green dot marked _Holly Blanche_ flashed once, causing her to smile. Her slender finger then traced a path on the parchment to the nearest pink dot labeled _dryad_. "Hmm…I wish my relatives were a bit closer. Oh, well…that way."

Holly followed the path where it led, always taking the left route when she reached a fork in the trail. She was getting tired, and hungry…having been walking for almost three hours now. She doggedly continued, looking for a welcome spot to take a rest and to get a bite to eat. She smiled as she came upon a small clearing, one with lush green grass, vibrantly colored wild flowers, and a most convenient rock that seemed custom made for her needs.

"Why, this is just the sort of place I had in mind," Holly confessed to herself. She eased the straps of her backpack off of her tired shoulders and laid it down on the flat, warm surface of the quartz-gray rock. Holly then took a seat, and turned her face up toward the welcome sun. The warmth was comforting and most invigorating…though it seemed to make her hunger even more urgent. "I'm starved!" she muttered, opening her pack and fishing around for something to eat.

Minutes later, Holly had polished off a muffin and a few strips of bacon, surprised at just how hungry all this walking in the forest had made her. She set another cranberry muffin down, and got up off of the sun-warmed rock she was sitting on to retrieve some pumpkin juice where she had it chilling in the shade. She smiled as she found the small bottle, looking forward to its wonderfully familiar and satisfying taste. She turned about, bottle in hand, and looked about as she began to return to her rock.

"_Eeeekk_!" Holly screamed, her ruby red eyes wide in fright. A large creature---some eight to ten feet in height, no less!---with gray-green skin and wearing a bark-clothed tunic loomed over her rock and was in the process of stuffing her cranberry muffin into its huge maw. The monster appeared startled at her scream…but did not stop its sloppy chewing of the muffin. It turned its dark green eyes to the diminutive dryad girl and frowned…which, in and of itself, turned Holly's stomach.

"Gromph," it uttered in an accusatory tone, its deep resonant grunt menacing, but stayed where it was, reaching down to grasp a scone between it's thick forefinger and thumb.

Holly pressed her back against a nearby beech, and---not knowing precisely why---retrieved the Marauder's Map from her pocket. She opened it and gazed at her own location. A disturbing deep green dot stood approximately where the huge monster stood wolfing down the remnants of Holly's lunch. _Troll_ was all it read. That realization caused the wavy hair on Holly's head to rise up in fear.

"_Troll_!" Holly screeched, trembling in horror. The slavering forest troll blinked at her outburst, and turned towards Holly, traces of scones and bacon on his lips. Holly's chest was heaving and she blinked, trying vainly to clear her head enough to figure out what to do.

Having finished the food it had found on the rock, the troll finished chewing then belched savagely. The beast grinned proudly at that accomplishment. But, that only made it realize just how hungry it still was.

Now, one must understand something about trolls---particularly large ones like the one Holly was facing---and that is that they are continually hungry. In fact, a great majority of their days were used in the pursuit of food. The other disturbing fact about large trolls was…there really wasn't much they _wouldn't_ eat. Well, that and the fact that they weren't particularly interested in whether what they were eating was alive or not.

Its great green eyes glowing with hunger, the troll smiled at the trembling Holly as if he had just found another muffin or scone. Reaching out his huge long fingered hands, the immense troll took its first step towards Holly.

"Oh no! Uh, um, you stay away, you! Go on, get back!" Holly commanded with a wavering voice. She backed away from the creature that was covering two yards with each lumbering step. "No, no, no! Go away…that's a nice troll. Go home!"

The troll paid no attention to the girl…except that it now drooled in anticipation of what she might taste like. It rumbled hungrily, a growl of insatiable hunger in its tone.

"Oh dear, oh my! Somebody help! Oh, please, HELP!" Holly cried in panic, stuffing the Map into her pocket and beginning to run across the clearing away from the troll. She sobbed in despair, but her legs didn't fail her. No, she ran just as fast as she could go. Somehow, it never occurred to her to draw out her wand and try any magic on the troll. In her panic and fear, common sense was in short supply, unfortunately.

"Grrrowwgh!" the troll roared, realizing that his lunch was trying to evade him. He increased his speed, his footfalls making the ground tremble.

Holly looked over her shoulder and screamed in horror at the behemoth lumbering along in pursuit of her. She now wished that she had listened to Molly and Graham and never, ever come into the Forbidden Forest! Her breath now ragged from running, she weaved her way through the trees in the clearing, trying somehow to evade her pursuer.

Then, to the troll's delight…Holly's foot stumbled on a loose rock and she crashed to the ground in a heap. The troll laughed, a deep "ho ho" thundering from its breast, and closed on its prey, stooping down to reach a hand down to secure the tiny form.

"Uuuhh?" the troll then rumbled, as slim form appeared between his lunch and himself. The surprised troll skidded to a halt, his huge feet plowing up a bit of turf. The slim figure then raised whatever it was carrying in its small hands and pointed it at him. This caused the troll to cant its head in curiosity. Then, because he was a troll after all…he reached out his hand in an attempt to nab this latest find…

"Argh!" the troll bellowed out in pain, his head erupting in pain. Something burned just below his left eye, burned as if it were a flame! The troll roared again, and clapped its big hands to its face. It encountered an odd stick firmly embedded in its cheek. This! This was the source of his pain!

Holly looked up, her ruby red eyes huge. She saw the troll…heck, that was easy, it nearly blotted out the sky it was so huge. But, before her was another figure, a slim figure almost Molly's size. Strange, she thought, I didn't even notice anyone here but me and the troll.

She looked up and gasped as she realized the figure was human-shaped and sized and decidedly female!

"_Ashar tulak, Yrguh! Ashar tulak_!" the woman shouted at the grumbling troll, fitting yet another arrow to her oddly curved bow. Holly blanched as the troll ripped the green feathered arrow out of its cheek, taking a chunk of its green-gray flesh along with it. Its green eyes burned with hatred of the slim woman and it roared deafeningly, raising a fist the size of a Thanksgiving turkey up to threaten Holly's mysterious protector.

Thun! 

"Arrrouuugh!" the troll bellowed in obvious pain. Another of the woman's shafts had pierced his hand, the one he had threatened her with. It howled and clutched its injured member in agony.

"_Tulak! Ame irdu tomun elantirmas! Ashar, Yrguh_!" the slim woman shouted, her rich voice harsh and brooking no argument. Yet another arrow was upon the string of her bow, and she smoothly drew to full draw, her smooth muscles tightening.

The troll continued to howl, unable to extricate the painful barb from its hand. It hopped about in rage, swiping its huge hands in obvious threatening gestures. The woman gritted her teeth and her bow spoke once more. With a meaty sounding _thunk _her arrow pierced the troll's shoulder. "_Arne deseno incendaras_!" she intoned, her reddish-blond hair nearly rising up from her incantation.

The troll bellowed once again. Holly cried out in amazement as the arrow in the troll's shoulder burst into flame, incinerating the arrow as well as terrifying the troll. The troll had enough and turned growling into the woods with a crash.

The heroic looking woman stood still and silent as the troll lumbered off, putting distance between himself and his small yet potent attacker. Holly quietly got to her feet, still shaking from her close call.

"_Tuman arda elu tulak ashar, Yrguh_," the woman said in a determined yet somewhat satisfied voice, still clutching her curved bow.

"Uh… Um… Th-th-thank you," Holly managed in a quiet, shaky voice. She was still on the balls of her feet, ready to run if need be.

The woman drew in a sharp breath as if startled and turned to Holly. Now it was Holly's turn to gasp…this was no human woman! The female before her was nearly man-sized, but clearly was not human. Her face was heart-shaped, with a sharp chin and high cheekbones. But the most intriguing things about her were her green-gold, canted eyes and her pointed ears, which showed as she tucked strands of her reddish-gold hair behind them. The figure looked Holly over with professional eyes that seemed to bore into her mind. Then to Holly's absolute astonishment, the alien female sketched her an elegant bow.

"You are most welcome, Kysan," the woman answered with a thin smile, her dimples hardly showing. "But, one wonders…why are you out in the Forest alone?

Chapter 6 - Holly and….Holly? 

"Ah, um…that is…" Holly stammered uneasily, obviously not prepared to be asked such a question.

"It is no matter," the exotic woman declared with a subtle smile. Then her expression changed to one of earnestness. "By your leave, Kysan, I must get you away from this deadly glade. This is no place for one such as you…as your encounter with the Wood Troll has so aptly demonstrated to you, I hope."

"Oh, yes," Holly replied, nodding her head in agreement. "You don't have to tell me that twice. No, ma'am."

The reddish-blond woman gave her a small smile, her green-gold eyes approving. "That is good, Kysan. Now, follow me…and stay close." The woman slung her bow over her shoulder, then looked back to see if her charge was ready to go. With a courtly nod, the exotic looking woman made her way into the forest, Holly in tow.

For nearly an hour, the two girls trekked into the vastness of the Forbidden Forest. Holly marveled at her guide's skills in navigating through the various woodland environments they encountered. As the two plodded along down a barely recognizable mossy trial in through the woods, Holly looked up at her taller companion. "May I ask you a question?" she inquired politely.

"I don't see why not," answered the red-gold one. She didn't look back as she spoke, her eyes probing ahead into the groves of trees, and the trail-choking bramble.

"Well," Holly began a bit tentatively. "I was sort of wondering, well…who are you? And, if it won't offend you, _what_ are you? I've never seen anyone like you before."

The woman didn't answer right away. She stopped, then looked about, and canted her head to listen awhile. Holly didn't press her…realizing she was busy trying to ensure both of their safety. After a moment, the woman suddenly turned toward Holly, so quickly that Holly gasped in surprise.

"We will stop for a rest," the woman instructed. She indicated a cluster of boulders to the left of their path. Holly sat herself down on the largest of the three rocks, feeling a momentary chill as her legs pressed against the cool stone. The larger woman took the next largest rock and gracefully sat down, smoothing her green skirt down over her smooth, powerful legs. "Now, what was it that you wanted to know, Kysan?"

Holly looked into the deep green-gold eyes of her guide and protector. Her eyes were large, canted, and very pretty. "Well, you see… Um, could I ask you your name at least?" Holly asked.

The young woman laughed, a soft melodious laugh. "Of course, Kysan! I am called Holly, Holly Greenleaf."

Holly grinned at that revelation. "Your name is Holly? That's my name too! I'm Holly Blanche."

Holly Greenleaf looked at her quizzically, canting her head. "Holly Blanche? That is a most unusual name for a Dryad Princess." Holly Greenleaf grinned in a moment, shaking her red-gold locks in amusement. "Though, I must admit I am fond of your 'other' name, Kysan."

Holly laughed at her pronouncement, liking this exotic woman. "I'm glad to hear that, Holly. I'm rather fond of your name as well!" Her companion grinned in reply.

Holly then frowned, and looked at Holly Greenleaf curiously. "Uh, um… Oh, dear…how do I ask this?"

Holly Greenleaf arched an eyebrow. "Ask what, Kysan?"

"Holly…just what are you? I mean, I'm a dryad, I know. But, I've never met someone like you before," Holly blurted out, her curiosity burning.

"Ah," Holly Greenleaf returned, nodding her head. "I see. I forget that you were not raised a dryad, so you don't know things that your people would normally take for granted." Holly Greenleaf paused, trying to gauge if her charge was insulted or not. It did not appear that she was. Good. She continued, "I am a Wood Elf. And, it is my people's duty to protect the dryads, especially the royal line. We are the protectors and wardens of the Wood. Well, at least our part of it."

"A Wood Elf," the dryad girl repeated, nodding her head. "Well, that's useful to know. Are all your people as pretty as you, Holly?"

A slight flush touched the elf's cheeks. "I--- I do not know. Each of us is unique, you see. So, I am not quite sure how to answer your question." Holly Greenleaf blinked once, then shyly looked back at her charge. "Do you really think I am pretty?"

"Oh, yes!" Holly Blanche replied emphatically, nodding her own brown haired head. "You are very pretty, Holly. Even prettier than my step-mother, Molly." Holly then blushed hotly. "Though, you don't need to go and tell her I said that, mind you…"

Holly the Elf smiled in thanks. "You are not afraid to speak your mind, are you? You have my thanks for your kind words, Kysan."

Holly blinked, then looked back at her elven companion. "Why do you keep calling me that?" she asked, clearly thinking.

"Why, because that is who you are, of course," Holly Greenleaf replied, obviously puzzled. "You are the Kysan, the Dryad Princess of the Amenshei line. Were you not listening to what I have said?"

Holly the Dryad blinked yet again, then shook her head. "Me? A _Princess_? But…that can't be! I'm so ordinary!"

Holly watched the Elf slowly shake her head in negation, her long red-gold tresses swaying. "No, Kysan…you are many things. But ordinary is not one of them." Then Holly Greenleaf put a slim finger to her chin, thinking. "But, I can see you are still unconvinced. Here…I will prove it to you." The Elf got up and took a seat beside Holly on the large stone.

Holly felt a bit uncomfortable sitting so closely to this unique elven woman she hardly knew. But she could somehow sense she only had her own best interest at heart. So she said nothing, and waited to see what would transpire.

Holly Greenleaf smiled, trying to set the Dryad at ease. "You have nothing to fear. I will not harm you in any way. Are you ready to listen? Better still…willing to listen?" The dryad princess nodded, interested. The elf continued, "The members of the Amenshei dryad line have two distinguishing characteristics, that are distinctly unique to just the females of the royal line. Do you want to guess what those characteristics are? Or, is it that you already know, but are reluctant to admit to them?"

Reflexively, Holly looked over her shoulder in the direction of the tattoo that resided there. "Uh… Well, maybe I do. But…um, why don't you tell me, and we'll see…" Holly grinned a bit sheepishly.

Holly Greenleaf nodded slightly, acknowledging her request. "Each female member of the Amenshei, or Royal Berryblossom, line can be discerned by two things: one is their ruby red eyes, and the other is a unique tattoo of a linked pair of Fae runes somewhere on their bodies." Holly Greenleaf looked over her charge a moment, then continued. "Even the most unobservant of person's could fail to notice your unusual red eyes, Ms. Holly Blanche." The lady elf paused a moment, a hint of a triumphant grin on her lips. "And…if I were to hazard a guess, I would say that you are also in possession of a tattoo, my friend…and that is located right about here…" The Elf's slim finger traced a soft, intricate path over Holly's left shoulder blade.

Holly could not help but squirm slightly, then she heard a soft gasp from her all-too-smart companion. Holly didn't even look up…she knew what was happening. "It's glowing again, isn't it? Right through my clothes even, huh?"

Holly Greenleaf was clearly surprised. "D-D-Does your marking do this often?" she asked, somewhat in awe.

"Yes, but only here of late it has," answered the dryad girl. She then sighed heavily, slumping down.

Holly Greenleaf looked at her suddenly crestfallen companion, and placed a hand on her slim shoulder, trying to console her. "Why so large a sigh? I would think knowing you are a Princess would be a wonderful thing."

Holly sighed again. "Oh, don't get me wrong, Holly. I'm happy to find out just who I am, really I am. It's just…"

Holly Greenleaf waited, silently trying to coax out what was bothering her royal charge. "Yes?"

The newly found dryad princess swung her head around to look at her elven friend, her lovely red eyes swimming. "I won't be able to go back to Hogwart's now, will I? Now that I'm a princess and all. Oh, how will I be able to say good-bye to Graham and Molly?" Holly broke down and began to weep, wrapping her little arms about the most startled elf.

"There, there," Holly Greenleaf murmured, trying to soothe her distraught charge. "Don't cry, Kysan…"

_**Chapter 7 - The Return of the Amenshei**_

Holly Blanche followed in the wake of her new friend, the elven girl, Holly Greenleaf. As the lithe, silent elf blazed a trail for them both, Holly plodded along, her mind swirling. Her life, such as it had been, had been forever altered. No longer a simple student with a loving pair of foster parents, Holly was now a sovereign princess of a colony of dryads. Dryads that she had never met, she told herself with a heavy sigh.

Holly Greenleaf paused in her travels and looked back over her shoulder to her royal charge. Her heart went out to the poor dryad girl. In the span of not even a day, she had learned that she was a princess, and an orphaned princess at that. And…on top of all that, she was trying to cope with the idea that she would be forced to leave her foster family behind. It was no wonder that the girl appeared troubled and a bit distracted. Perhaps there was something she could do to help…

"Kysan?" Holly Greenleaf threw out as she found the trail once more, stepping around a hedge of brambles.

"Hmm?" the distracted dryad managed. She was biting her lower lip again, Holly observed.

"Would you like to hear about your dryad parents?" Holly Greenleaf inquired, pushing aside a heavy curtain of green ivy.

Holly Blanche's eyes snapped into focus, and interest blossomed on her formerly somber face. "My parents? Did you know them?" Princess Holly asked curiously.

"No, I did not know them personally, Kysan. But, I do know _of_ them," the elven woman replied as they continued to walk. "Would you like to hear?"

"Oh, yes, Holly!" the dryad princess replied eagerly. "Very much indeed!"

"A moment, Kysan," the Elf responded, bending down to brush away the debris from a nearby fallen log. She then patted the smooth barked surface of the log, motioning for Holly to take a seat beside her. "Come. Sit down. It is difficult to blaze trails and tell stories at the same time, I've found," Holly Greenleaf quipped with a quick grin.

Holly Blanche came to sit beside her elven guide, her ruby red eyes watching as the pretty elf sat herself down. Holly Greenleaf paused to push her straight reddish-blond hair back over her shoulders, tucking the stray strands behind her pointed ears. "Now, let me see…" she began, gently tapping a slim finger to her chin, her green-gold eyes losing focus a moment as she composed her thoughts. "Within the Forbidden Forest, there has always been a colony of dryads. It has always fallen to the Amenshei to rule this colony." The Elf paused a moment, thinking again.

"Now a score of years ago, the reign of the Amenshei fell upon a clever, intelligent and most capable Dryad named Nerys and her husband, an equally clever, intelligent, and most capable fellow named Cendyr. Their Majesties Amenshei worked well together and, for a time, the colony regained some of its former glory. Nerys and Cendyr brought order and peace to the colony. Oh, but that must have been a most wonderful time." Holly Greenleaf smiled, her dimples just beginning to show for a moment. Then her eyes clouded, and her smile disappeared.

"I wish I could of seen it too, Holly," the Kysan returned in a dreamy voice. She then noticed the look on her elven companion's pretty face. "Holly? Is something wrong?"

The elven woman shook her head, and her green-gold eyes snapped back into focus. "No, nothing is wrong, Kysan. I was just remembering, is all. That was before the return of the Dark Lord." Holly Blanche shuddered, and her eyes showed a moment of fear. Holly Greenleaf noticed this, and returned to the original subject. "But, that is old history. Ah, now…where was I? Oh, yes. I was about to tell you of your parents."

"Ooh! What was my mother like?" Holly asked in excitement, leaning forward toward her guide, all thoughts of He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named withering away for the moment.

"She had nearly the same coloration as you, Kysan. The same fair complexion as you have, the same shape of face, and those Amenshei eyes, of course. Her hair, however, was raven black, deep as midnight, and straight, like mine," Holly Greenleaf replied, giving the attentive princess a encouraging smile. "Or…so I've been told."

"Well, then…where do I get this dark brown hair from then?" Holly Blanche asked, fingering her wavy hair. She then paused a moment. "Let me guess. Probably from my father, right?"

"You are correct," the Elf stated with a nod. "Cendyr had wavy hair the color of ripe chestnuts, and his coloration was a bit darker than that of your mother. He had the bluest eyes, too. Like a clear blue sky…again, so I am told. He had a wonderful laugh, and a peculiar sense of humor."

Holly frowned a moment, thinking. "I noticed you said, 'so I've been told', and 'so I am told'. If you didn't know them personally, how is it that you know so much about them then?"

"From my father, who was your parents' guide and protector," Holly Greenleaf responded. She then hung her proud head, and her red-gold hair spilled over her shoulders to hide her face.

"Oh," Holly exclaimed softly, nodding her head in acceptance. She then looked to her guide, and frowned at her behavior. "Holly?"

The elf's voice came from out of the curtain of her red-gold hair. "That is…before. Before he failed his responsibility and the rulers Amenshei were slain." The last of the Amenshei line heard her elven protector sniffle softly. "And he himself was slain in defending them from the minions of the Dark Lord Voldemort."

Holly gasped, her hands flying over her mouth in shock and surprise. Her face was pale as a sheet at hearing this news. After a moment, after her heart's racing had abated, Holly looked up at her protector, who still leaned forward, her red-gold hair spilling down, hiding her face. "Holly?"

The red-gold one said nothing, did nothing.

"Holly? Are you okay?" the dryad princess asked, concerned for her friend. She got to her feet and knelt down in front of the elven woman. She was unprepared for what she saw when she looked up into her face. The elven girl was silent, yet…rows of tears coursed down her cheeks.

"Oh, Holly," soothed Holly Blanche, patting the elf's knees. "You're crying. Please don't cry, Holly. Everything will work out…you'll see."

Holly Greenleaf snapped her eyes wide, sniffed once, then somberly brushed aside her tears with the back of her hands, turning her face away from Holly's. "I am sorry, Kysan. It is but a moment of weakness."

Holly was having none of that! "Don't be ridiculous! Weakness, my foot! Your father was murdered! Trying to save my parents. Believe me, you're allowed to cry, Holly." The caring dryad girl looked up imploringly at her friend, tears in her own red eyes.

Holly Greenleaf looked back at her diminutive charge, kneeling at her feet. She smiled, and took Holly's hands and helped her to her feet. "Please, Kysan…you must never kneel to me. You are royalty…and I am only---"

Holly stomped her small dryad foot indignantly. "Bother that! I'm your friend first, your princess next. Now…are you sure you're all right?" Holly's red eyes shone with concern for her elven friend.

Holly Greenleaf's lower lip quivered a moment, but she regained her control. The pretty elf said nothing, but pressed the palm of her left hand to Holly's smooth cheek. "What a darling child…your parents would have been so proud," the elf murmured, her dimples showing as she gave Holly a fond, caring smile. Her hand fell away from her charge's royal face, but the look of fond appreciation lingered.

Princess Holly looked away, her cheeks flaming momentarily. "Um. You said your father was my parents' guide and protector, right?"

"That is correct, Kysan," the red-gold one responded with a nod. The elf swallowed hard as her sorrow flared a brief instant. "His name was Tarchin Greenleaf."

"Well, then," reasoned Holly Blanche, last of the Amenshei line. "Then it's only fitting that this Amenshei Princess continue to have a Greenleaf as her protector and guide. Right?"

Holly Greenleaf's mouth dropped open and her green-gold eyes went wide with surprise. She then quickly knelt down in the forest loam before her charge. "I cannot, Amenshei Kysan! A Greenleaf was once the Guard of the Amenshei, true. But we failed in our responsibilities. Your parents are dead because of our failings. We are not worthy to serve."

"Nonsense!" cried Holly Blanche, putting her fists on her hips and looking at her friend. "Seems to me you did all right protecting me from that troll, did you not? And, anyway…I'm the Princess, right? The Kysan…last of the Amenshei line, right?"

"Without question, Kysan," Holly Greenleaf replied, peering out past her long hair, her expression serious.

"Well, since that's the case," Holly decreed imperiously. "If I say you're my protector and guide…then you are! And, that's all there is to it." The dryad princess eyed her new friend, as if she was daring her to oppose her will. She crossed her slim arms before her chest, declaring the finality of her command.

Holly Greenleaf's thankful smile made her dryad charge's face light up. "Of course, Kysan. It shall be as you command."

"All right…stop with the dimples already, you," groused the now laughing Holly to her elven friend. "Else you better be prepared to be hugged, Holly Greenleaf!" Princess Holly squealed in delight as her dimpled protector beat her to the punch.

Nearly an hour later, Holly Greenleaf paused at a vine covered space between two large brown rock formations that looked like pillars of some sort. "A moment, Kysan," she said, looking at her friend and charge.

"What?" Holly asked, bone tired and feeling the need for a bath.

"Beyond this portal lies the realm of the Amenshei," the elf proclaimed in an officious voice.

Holly Greenleaf stood straight and tall, every inch a Wood Elf…and every inch a Greenleaf.

Holly Blanche eyed her friend proudly.

"So? Let's go through it then and meet my relatives already!" Holly replied, all sense of fatigue and discomfort disappearing in her excitement.

The elf girl used an arm to hold aside the vines covering the entrance to the pathway. "Of course, Your Highness. Just a moment, if you please. May I have the honor to be the first to say…'Welcome Home'!"

Princess Holly eyes went wide and her mouth opened in a surprised 'O'. Before her was a serene grove of trees, smooth, tall beeches and white barked birches for the most part. She could see the smoothed, packed dirt pathways that wove in and about these ancient stately trees, as well as the beds of ornamental foliage and the plethora of fragrant and bright flowers. All in all, Holly couldn't dream of a homier looking place. She felt an instant feeling of contentment and belonging. "Yes, Holly, my friend…I'm home."

_**Chapter 8 - The Dryad Council**_

The very next morning, Holly looked down at herself, now dressed in the garb that undoubtedly befitted a Dryad Princess. A soft clothed robe the hue of a rich earthy brown, with a hooded half-cape of deep green over that. A thick golden bangle rode upon her right wrist, and a heavy, ornate torque graced her slender neck. A pair of tawny slippers graced her feet. Holly heard a soft noise, and whirled about to see what was going on behind her.

She saw Holly Greenleaf kneel before her on one knee, her red-gold hair cascading over her shoulders as she bent her head in homage. Princess Holly felt decidedly uncomfortable with this turn of events. "Please, Holly…don't do that," she said, her voice pained slightly. "I'm not ready for that…and I might never be."

Holly Greenleaf raised her head, sweeping her long, soft hair back behind her shoulders. She placed a thin circlet over her head to rest on her brow. "My apologies, Kysan…but, in addition to being a Dryad Princess, my friend…you now look like one. As for being ready…you will have to be, and quite soon."

"I'm so afraid," Princess Holly admitted in a small voice, her heart beating quickly. "What if I'm not good enough to be a Princess? What if I only make a fool out of myself before the Elders? What if---"

"No more 'what-ifs', Holly my friend," Holly Greenleaf replied kindly. She took Holly Blanche's small hands in her own and squeezed them fondly. "I cannot say what sort of ruler you will be, Kysan. For I am no soothsayer, nor can I see the future. But, I do know that you have a big heart and a good head on those shoulders of yours. You will do fine. Just remember that you are the Kysan, the last of the Amenshei. All have awaited your coming for the last twelve years now. Do your best, trust your heart, and you will become a ruler I shall be proud to serve."

"Oh, Holly!" the Dryad Princess exclaimed, overcome with emotion. She threw her arms about the elven girl's neck and squeezed her hard as tears stained her face. She then released the softly smiling elf, and wiped her tears with the back of her hand. "I'll do my best to make you proud of me. To make everyone proud of me."

Holly Greenleaf's green-gold eyes were bright with proud, unshed tears. "One can hardly go wrong with those words as your guide. Rule well, Kysan Amenshei. Come, the Council awaits." She took the diminutive Dryad princess' hand, and looked down into her ruby-red eyes. "Are you ready, Kysan?"

Holly Blanche, the new Dryad Kysan, paused a moment. Then, she nodded her brown-haired head. "Yes. Yes, I think I am. Let's go meet the Council."

The Dryad Council was held within the Great Hall, the ancestral meeting place of the Council. The Hall was held on the gigantic platform built in the massive branches of four towering oaks of tremendous girth. There were no walls to this Hall, but for the stanchions ---strung with lengths of golden-hued rope---that served as a guardrail. A broad winding stair that was hewn from the inside one of the four living oak trees that supported the Hall could only reach the Hall itself.

Princess Holly could only stare at the splendor of the impressive Great Hall as she first stepped forth on to the smooth beech boards that made up the floor of the structure. Lamps of polished bronze and brass hung from branches that hung above the Hall, illuminating it with their golden-white light. In the direct center of the expansive flooring, sat a semi-circle of low-backed chairs constructed of gleaming burl wood, with padded green cushions on both the seat and the backs. The arc of seats matched the curve of the platform edge, the seats facing inward toward the locus of the half circle.

"Let me introduce you first, Kysan," Holly Greenleaf instructed in a soft voice. "Also, I would caution to choose your words careful with the Council. They are proud and set in their ways."

Before Holly Blanche could utter one word, the red-gold haired elven woman flipped her green cloak back over her shoulders and stood forward toward the assembled dryads and other folk attending the Council. Her garb was that of a white long-sleeved shirt, over which she wore a tight green vest. A skirt of the same green hung down to her knees, and her calves were sheathed in soft boots of green leather. The circlet of beaten gold she wore to hold back her reddish-gold hair from her face gleamed in the bright lamp light. "_Laertes! Amun tirma ulras nalmen Kysan Amenshei! Hai, aegis amun Kysan!"_ she proclaimed in her native Elvish tongue.

Princess Holly was surprised by the reaction to Holly Greenleaf's proclamation. She tugged once on the elf's cape to get her attention. "What exactly did you say to them?" Holly asked a bit nervously, looking suspiciously up at her taller friend. "Whatever it was, I'm not quite sure they liked it."

Holly Greenleaf grinned down at her charge. "I simply told them that the Kysan had returned. As to whether they like it or not, I don't particularly care," the proud elf informed her.

"That's easy for you to say," Princess Holly shot back in an irritated soft voice. "You aren't the one asking them to be their sovereign now, are you?" She nervously smiled, just a bit worried, as the hubbub slowly was reigned in.

"Trust me," was all Holly Greenleaf said.

"Now, I'm even more worried than I was before," Holly Blanche responded, giving the elf woman an irritated glare. Before the dryad could further expound upon that thread of conversation, the Council's Warden thumped his heavy white oak staff three times on the beech flooring of the Hall.

"The Dryad Council will now come to order," the warden called out, his voice commanding and clear. "Kindly take your seats." The air was still abuzz with excited conversations as the crowd reluctantly took their seats. "Would the petitioner step forward before the Council."

"That's you," Holly Greenleaf whispered helpfully. She placed her hand protectively on the dryad's shoulder and led her forward to the brass plate that was the center point of the Hall.

Holly Blanche cast a fearful glance up to the elf, who simply smiled, and said, "Do not fear. I shall stand beside you, Kysan."

Taking courage from the presence of her new friend, Holly Blanche stepped stately forward to cover the brass plate with both of her small feet. The warden stepped forward and intoned, "Welcome, child. What business do you bring before the Council?"

"Allow me," Holly the Elf whispered to her charge. To the seated Council members, she pronounced, "Did you not hear what I proclaimed upon our arrival to the Great Hall? Perhaps the esteemed Council members no longer understand the language of my people. A shame, if that is the case." The red-gold one allowed her proud glance to move over the seated dryads. "But that is no matter. I shall say it once more, in a tongue that you can understand: Rejoice! The Kysan Amenshei has returned. All hail the new Kysan!"

The crowd responded with a roar of disbelief that turned into cheers of jubilation. The warden was forced to pound the butt of his staff again and again on the platform floor to restore order. "Order! Come to order at once!" he demanded. After a suitable duration, the crowd subsided and order was restored once again.

A slender dryad Lady---seated in the middle seat of the semi-circle of chairs---rose to her feet. The Lady was a mature woman with lustrous blue-black hair and brilliant green eyes. "Good citizens," she began in a rich voice. "I too am astounded by this news. If this elf's claims are true, then hope has indeed returned to this Colony." The way she said the word _elf_ made it quite clear that she didn't hold them in the highest regard. "What proof have you, Elf, to support these claims of yours. All I see before me is a some dryad girl, of which I've seen hundreds."

The elven woman turned her hard green-gold eyes on the Lady. "The proof stands before you, Lady Columbine . A mere dryad girl, you propose! Perhaps in the twelve years that the Amenshei have been absent have dulled your senses...as well as your loyalties," Holly's gaze swept the assembled Council Elders unrepentant. An angry murmur swept through the ranks of the seated Council.

"Here, perhaps the good people of this Colony can remind you," she claimed, then turned to the crowd, turning her back on the Council quite intentionally. "Good people of this Colony. Which of you can tell me---as well as the esteemed members of the Council---how to recognize a member of the Amenshei line?"

A young Dryad girl---not much older than Holly Blanche herself---stood up and announced, "Eyes the color of fine rubies. None other than the Amenshei have such eyes I've been told!"

"Good! Excellent," Holly encouraged, smiling at the small girl. "What else, good People?"

An elderly dryad man rose to his feet in a dignified manner. "I am old enough to remember when the Amenshei line once flourished within this Colony. Each girl-child of the Amenshei's was marked---upon her first birthday---with the twin linked runes proclaiming her one of the Royal line," the old one declared solemnly, his brown eyes proud.

"There you have it, good Dryads of the Colony," Holly Greenleaf observed, her slender arms upraised in a congratulatory display. She then turned sharply and stared at the seated members of the Dryad Council. Her green-gold eyes burned triumphantly a moment then she circled back to the crowd once more. "You have told me, and the Council, how one may recognize an Amenshei---in precise, easy to understand terms. I thank you for your gentle instruction, good Dryads." Holly bowed floridly to the assembled crowd of Dryad and non-Dryad alike, much to their enjoyment and pleasure. A ripple of happy conversation moved through them a moment or two.

"Now," Holly Greenleaf continued a moment later, regaining her audience's attention. "I bring before you one Holly Blanche, a fair Dryad girl. Go on, take a moment to look her over."

Princess Holly did not like this part of her friend's presentation. She felt a slow blush pinken her cheeks as the crowd's attention was riveted upon her. Instinctively, Holly curtsied politely to them, and waved. The crowd tittered at her wave; much pleased by her little courtesies.

Holly Greenleaf smiled. "Charming, isn't she? But that is not what brings we two before you all…and your Council. No, I have not assembled the Council to introduce you to a simple, though charming, Dryad girl. Look at her eyes, good People, and tell me what you see!"

A young Dryad boy, with a piping voice, caught on first. "Her eyes are red, Mama! Bright, shiny red!"

Holly the Elf grinned at the small lad's pronouncement. "What a perceptive young man are, good Sir. Indeed! Holly's eyes are indeed red. A beautiful _ruby_ red, I would say. Wouldn't you all say the same, good People?"

The crowd broke into another round of astounded, excited, yet politely muted conversations. "The Elf is right! Her eyes are ruby red…just like the Amenshei!" crowed the young Dryad girl who had brought this fact to Holly's attention in the first place.

"Yes! She does!" they cried.

"Could she be the Amenshei? Could it be possible?"

"Aye! She could be the very daughter of Nerys herself, so she could!"

Holly Greenleaf let the conversations ramble for a moment or two longer. Then, she held up her hands once more to regain their attention. "Now, now, good People. While it is true that Holly's eyes are indeed similar to those of the Amenshei line, did you not also state that a true Amenshei---a true Kysan---had yet another unique charactistic? Something that would _prove_ to you that she is indeed a true daughter of the Amenshei?"

"Aye, that I did!" the old Dryad shouted in his excitement, getting to his feet once more. "The tattoo! The sign of the Amenshei. Show us your lass has the tattoo, girl! Prove to us she's our Kysan returned!"

The crowd roared their approval of the old one's request. "The Tattoo! The Tattoo! The Tattoo!" they began to chant.

Holly Blanche's face reflected her last name, her skin gone pale before the adamant crowd. She shrunk back against Holly Greenleaf in her fear. "I'm frightened, Holly! What have you done to me?"

"Fear not, Kysan," Holly returned confidently. "No harm shall come to you. On my life, I swear it. Have faith in me."

"Good People! Good People," cried Holly Greenleaf. "Please! You're frightening the poor girl!" She turned her face down to bring their attention to the cringing Holly Blanche. The crowd came to their senses a moment later, a bit crestfallen at their behavior. "That's better. Thank you all. Now, let's say---for argument's sake---that young Holly Blanche here does indeed have the Amenshei tattoo. What then?"

"Then the Kysan has returned!" the crowd called back to the slender elf. Then the crowd hushed, a pregnant pause suffusing the Great Hall. Holly turned to her young charge, and lowered her eyes to Holly Blanche's.

"This is what we've come for, Kysan," Holly Greenleaf stated simply. "It is time to show your birthright to your People." Holly Blanche gulped nervously, then nodded, moving closer to the expectant crowd a bit fearfully.

Holly the Dryad carefully undid the clasp at the throat of her robes, and eased the right shoulder of the garment down. She then turned slowly, biting her lower lip in anxiety, until her bare shoulder faced the crowd.

"It's her! The Amenshei has returned!", the crowd proclaimed upon seeing the glowing pair of linked Fae runes that had started this all. "All hail, Kysan Amenshei!"

Holly Greenleaf laughed with glee, and swept her small Dryad charge into the air to swirl her about in a possessive hug. "They accept you, Kysan! You are the Amenshei!"

"NO!" came a shout from a most familiar voice. The Lady Columbine, her face rigid with controlled fury, stalked forward to confront the taller elf woman. "I will not allow some upstart _elf_ to parade some impostor before these ignorant peasants as the Leader of this Colony! I don't care what color her eyes are, or if she's _covered_ in ridiculous tattoos. This Council has spoken!"

"Oh, really?" shouted Holly Greenleaf in a thundering voice that quelled even the fury of Lady Columbine. "So, let me get this straight now," began Holly in a sugary-sounding voice. She began to slowly pace before the assembled crowd of Dryads in attendance.

"Do correct me if I'm wrong, Lady Columbine," Holly added with a winsome smile.

Holly held up one slender finger, then said, "Last time I had heard, the Council leads at the pleasure of the Colony. Is this still the case, my Lord Warden?"

The warden, an old, respected Dryad with long straight white hair that hung to his waist, nodded and responded. "It has been ever so, child."

Holly raised yet another finger on her left hand. "Very well. My Lord Warden, is it not also the case that the Leader of this Colony is only chosen by the decree of the People?"

The Warden's white eyebrows shot up at that, and he frowned as he sought out that knowledge in his flawless memory. "Why…indeed it is! Over twenty years have gone by since such a decree has been made by this Colony."

"Thank you, my Lord Warden," said a smiling Holly Greenleaf. She then turned to the assembled Dryads seated before her. "Good People! You have seen my charge, young Holly Blanche. What do you say of her?"

"She is the Amenshei, the true Kysan!" they cried out in reply.

Holly Greenleaf, narrowed her green-gold eyes a moment, then turned to the Council Warden once more. "My Lord Warden? Can we take that as a Decree of the People?"

Overcome by the volume of the response, the old Dryad simply bowed his head, pressing his hand to his chest then bowed. "The People have spoken," was all he said.

Holly the Elf then turned suddenly and rushed straight towards the Lady Columbine, coming to a halt just inches before her. The startled Dryad Lady suppressed a screech, and tried---though not very well---to regain her composure. "My Lady Columbine," began a triumphant sounding Holly. "You said---only moments ago, in fact---that you would, and I quote, 'I'll not let some upstart elf parade some impostor before these ignorant peasants'. Well, for your information, _my Lady_, these good People are no ignorant peasants. They are those folks that granted you the privilege to serve _them_. As to Holly Blanche being an impostor…have you not been listening? Have you no eyes, woman? Look you!"

Holly took the Lady Columbine's elbow and guided her---none too gently---to before Holly Blanche. "Are her eyes not truly red? Are these Fae runes not inked into her skin? How do you explain how they glitter and glow? Come, my Lady, explain to these good People how their Holly Blanche is an impostor."

Lady Columbine said nothing, but simply bowed her proud, black-haired head and withdrew back to her seat among the other Council members. Her bright green eyes glittered with malice and rage at being embarrassed before the crowd.

"All hail, Holly Blanche! All hail the Kysan Amenshei!" Holly Greenleaf shouted triumphantly to the People of the Colony, holding up Holly Blanche's hand in her joy.

_**Chapter 9—The Makings of Greatness **_

Holly was still a bit overwhelmed by the myriad of events that had unfolded around her. She had so many emotions brewing in her heart that it was difficult to remain focused on the fact that these people were counting on her to restore order to the Forbidden Forest.

In a matter of years, perhaps even eons, Dementors were prowling the murky swamps and ominous bogs to feast on unicorn blood just to keep themselves alive. Unfortunately, they had destroyed Holly's mother and father…but _not_ her relatives. She felt a sense of peace within her heart when she thought of that. Yet, she realized that there was still a tumult of emotions that she had difficulty silencing. It was fortunate that finals weren't until late Spring, but Holly felt she would be spending a bit of time in her "true home". One part of her pondered about her friends, who were as befuddled, bedazzled and bewildered as she was.

The Council began chatting with one another about what should be done about the present situation concerning the Dementors and the possibility of them destroying the last of the magical creatures that brought life to each and all they encountered.

34


End file.
